Beginers Guide Files for New Contractees
by brightshadow360
Summary: contained within these files are the rules that govern the omniverse and the interdimentional alliance. it is to be considered a basic field guide for any and all documented incidents.


Hello. Welcome to the World Haven central database beginners guide.

This database is designed to instruct new contractees in the basic mechanics of multiverse physics. This information will be extremely important for settling into your new life as part of the interdimentional alliance. If you are a civilian, it is not required that you read most of these files. It is, however, highly recommended that you do so if you wish to be savvy of the workings of the alliance or wish to train to become a part of it.

**Section One: Contracts**

If you are reading these files, it is likely that either you are a refugee from a world that has been taken over or destroyed, or you are a contractee.

What is a contractee?

A contractee is someone who has been contracted. Usually, in order to be contracted, one must possess unique or powerful abilities. At the very least, one needs to be a world axis (axis's are explained in another file).

When one is contracted, the natural abilities of the contractee are enhanced. In addition, hidden abilities will be awakened and many weaknesses will be addressed. For example, weakness to a substance may be diminished or one may no longer be trapped in a certain form and gain the ability to transform at will.

In exchange for these abilities, a small fraction of your energy will be siphoned off to increase the power of our leader, who is the contract hub.

How does the system work

Knowing how our leader's abilities work is essential to understanding the contract system. He has the ability to manipulate energy in any and all forms so long as he has access to the properties of those particular energies (energy will be discussed later). More importantly, he is unique in that he is compatible with all dimensional fields. So long as he has access to a field, he can utilize it's properties. Through use of these energies, he is able to increases strength, speed, defense and ability in general. He also gains the particular skills of those he contracts due to his access to their fields. If you have a unique ability that utilizes energy in any sort of way, he can copy that ability within the limits of his physical body.

How this occurs is via a direct link to the contractees soul facilitated via a datavice (to be discussed later). This link is also how energy is siphoned off of a contractee. The amount of energy that can be siphoned off at any given time is directly proportional to the contractee's relationship with the hub. The stronger the hub and the contractees soul resonate with one another, the more energy exchange is possible.

This link and our leaders unique compatibility with all fields is also responsible for the unlocking of and granting of new abilities to the contracted. Unlike the interdimentional alliances leader, most entities can't interact with other fields. Linking to the hub creates a backflow of ability. In other words, the hubs ability to interact with other fields becomes partially the contractee's ability as well. (Unfortunately, this does not appear to happen with our leaders energy control ability nearly as effectively. However, there have been instances of contractees developing an extremely limited form of the ability.) It is the ability to become compatible with other fields that is important here. While a contractee does not become compatible with all fields, they may gain compatibility with a few select fields.

For example, one of the contractees that we have was trapped in child form. While he eventually escaped this problem pre-contract, it affected his soul in such a way that he became compatible with other beings who could change their age at will. By contracting both of these people, the contractee gained the ability to turn into a kid again and back at will.

Accessing an ability in such a way that ones power and form will change is a process referred to as datavolving. This does not necessarily have to be an obtained ability. One could have had such transformations pre-contract. This term refers more to the fact that it is an instantaneous change. The term is named in honor of the first form of this that was discovered in the beginning of the alliance referred to as digivolving. This form of transformation is important. It is the fastest way to transform. As a contractee, you have gained the ability to datavolve due o certain changes in your body and soul.

How a contractee physically changes

To you, you may not look like you have changed. However, appearances can be deceiving. Your body has now been digitized. Your soul has also undergone a similar format change. This is most easily seen when one is injured. Rather than show up as a bleeding cut or a bruise, tiny pixel like bits will fly off and disintegrate. Your overall energy is stored in the core of your being: your soul. These flakes that come off are bits of your body in energy form that are instantaneously regenerated by your central energy well. This is not to say that no pain is experienced. One still experiences pain. However injuries are no longer debilitating and the pain is no longer long lasting. Instead, injuries merely wear you out.

A contractee can be defeated by either having their energy depleted or from taking a critical hit that is too much to regenerate fast enough. If this happens, the contractee's body disintegrates and leaves the soul. A contractee's soul is instantaneously transported back to central command and a new body is created from the soul's data. Unfortunately, death in any one dimension means that it is impossible for the contractee to return to that dimension. The death is imprinted on the soul and the body will immediately disintegrate once again in response to this. The soul itself also changes to a digital format. This allows for easy readability, storage, and transfer. It also prevents one from passing on to the afterlife.

The advantages are clear with this format. However, it is still possible to change your format back to its original form (though it is highly not recommended and may cause problems later). Recent technology have allowed for one to automatically change format back to digital right before death. Setting such an option is best for those who wish to have battle scars, desire to fight in a traditional manner (where injuries are debilitating), or wish to see and feel injuries.

Obligations: 

As one of the contracted, you have sworn allegiance to world haven and the interdimentional alliance. This does NOT translate to some kind of patriotism. Your obligation is not to world have but to its mission: the protection of the innocent and all that is good. Breaking this vow to protect others will cause your datavice to shut down due to the soul link with the contract hub being weakened. Directly and purposefully OPPOSING this mission by committing acts of evil will cause your datavice to shatter. If you have been contracted, it is likely that you already follow such principles. If not, it is likely that you have been given a provincial contract. If so, you do not receive the access a true contract supplies and receive limited access to contract enhancements.

This concludes the introductory section on contracts and their functions. Please continue on for other beginners guide files. If you are a contractee, refer to your datavice for detailed specifics on how you and your personal abilities have changed. For technical aspects of contracts, please refer to the research and development department files.


End file.
